


Until Then

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callisto decides that it's her job to protect the leader of the Morlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The Day After Tomorrow Fic Challenge' found at http://www.livejournal.com/users/anniesj/253657.html  
> In true Marvel style, I've mixed and matched elements from comics and movies, with total disregard for timelines.

Storm opened her eyes when she felt a presence in her room. She focused until the shadow standing at the foot of her bed acquired a definite shape. "Callisto?" she asked in her powerful voice. "What are you doing here?" Storm looked at her clock. "It's four o'clock in the morning."

"Something it's happening, Storm. I can feel it." She meant that literally. Callisto could taste the salt from sea even if it was miles away. She could see the birds flying in the middle of the night, going against their migrating habits. "I came to warn you."

Worried, her first thought to the kids, Storm got up. She bypassed her robe and donned her X Men uniform. "What kind of trouble? Is it the Brotherhood?"

Callisto shook her head. "It's much bigger, more dangerous. It's in the air, Storm. Can't you feel it?"

Others would have dismissed Callisto straight out, but Storm knew better. With their history, Storm knew how much it must have cost the former Morlock leader turned supermodel to come to her. 

Storm opened her window, and closed her eyes. Arms spread, she began to levitate out of the window, flying in the dark night. When she returned to her room, her lovely features were twisted in pain. 

Callisto immediately went to her side. With a hand on Storm's elbow, she helped the African beauty sit on the bed, before crouching by Storm's side. "Are you okay?" she asked tenderly, brushing white hair off Storm's face.

Storm shook her head. "It's...I can feel the weather changing rapidly. It's so intense...I can feel it...squeezing me... my powers." She raised her eyes, filled with pain and fear. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we need to be prepared." Callisto stood up. "Come on, let's get some supplies and leave." 

Storm looked up with a frown. "Leave? Why would we leave?"

"Because we want to stay alive." Callisto stood in front of the other woman, and rested her hands on Storm's shoulders. "No matter what has happened you are the leader of the Morlock, and it's my duty to protect you. Get up, Storm. We have to go." 

"No, we have to protect the kids. We need to wake Charles up and plan what to do." Storm stood up, her body brushing against Callisto. "Stay and help us, please." 

"You want to bring all the kids? But where?" Callisto asked incredulous. It was one thing for two mutants to face and survive whatever was coming, but an entire school filled with inexperienced kids? It was suicide. It was crazy. It was also a very Storm thing to do. Callisto had seen the other mutant face worse odds and come out alive. With a sigh, she nodded. "Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Storm laughed. "I'm not too worried; I know you'll survive."

* * *

Preparation had started immediately. Finding a place where to go, collecting supplies, food, getting the kids ready and prepared without anyone panicking. All the teachers did their part and then some. The older kids were helping as well. The professor used Cerebro to get information from other parts of the world, but also to warn all mutants. Survival was the one goal at the moment.

Storm worked frantically. She used her powers without informing anyone of the strain they caused. This wasn't the time to complain. She could rest later, when everyone was safely standing in their new temporary refuge.

"Stop!" The word was whispered in Storm's ear. It held a note of arrogance that was always present when Callisto spoke, but worry was there as well. "You're killing yourself, Storm."

Storm closed her eyes, leaning back against much needed strength, but her weakness was temporary. "There is much to be done."

"You won't be much help, if you're unconscious... or worse. Rest for a while." Callisto didn't wait for Storm's answer as she led the other woman toward an empty bedroom.

Callisto observed the room. It was total chaos, closets and drawers open with hast as its occupants took their most valued possessions. The two beds were undone and there were imprints on the pillows.

Uncaring of the state of things, Storm sat on one bed, wincing as she did so. She lay down without waiting for Callisto to say more. However, she was surprised when the model lay next to her and began to brush her hair. "You don't have to stay," Storm said weakly.

"I want to." Callisto concentrated on the other woman for a few moments, using her enhanced senses. "Your breathing is ragged and your heart rate has been steadily increasing. What's going on?"

Of all the mutants in the school, Storm had never imagined that Callisto would be the one to notice her state, but then, everyone's attention was geared toward protecting the kids.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "It's almost as if my powers were trying to disappear and my body is fighting to trap them in, but each time I use them, they weaken. I'm tired, Callisto, very tired," she finally admitted.

The wind howled outside and the rain began to fall steadily. Storm listened to the thunder and shivered. "These rapid changes in weather conditions are affecting me. I think that's the cause."

Callisto saw the fear in Storm's eyes. Losing her powers...No, she couldn't even begin to think how she'd feel if that happened to her. Instead she held Storm tighter. "I'm sure you'll be fine once this craziness is over. Until then..." She tilted her head, moving slowly to give Storm the time to object. Finally, she closed her eyes and kissed the African beauty.

It started gently, their lips brushing against each other, but when she felt Storm's lips part, Callisto accepted the silent invitation and began to explore Storm's mouth: warm, inviting, but ready to bite, just like the woman herself.

Callisto finally pulled back, her breathing as labored as Storm's. "Until then, I'll be with you."

In another moment in time, Storm might have questioned Callisto's sudden interest, but she was too tired to question or to be suspicious. Instead, she hugged Callisto back and returned the kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled. "I'm glad you're here... with me."


End file.
